disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Audrey (Descendants)
Princess Audrey is the secondary antagonist and supporting character in the movie Descendants and later serves as the main antagonist of Descendants 3. She is the daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip. Naturally royal and extremely confident, she is the ex-girlfriend of Prince Ben and the cheerleading captain at Auradon Prep with a knack for fashion. She is also known to have been the most popular princess in school, before Mal arrived. She is also best friends with Lonnie and Jane. Appearances ''Descendants When the children of the villains come to Auradon Prep, she's the least accepting of the four, and especially suspicious of Mal due to Ben's attention to her. On a Tourney match, Audrey is completely dismayed to hear that Ben has dumped her for Mal and uses Chad Charming for rebound, but it doesn't work. On Family Day, Audrey's grandmother, Queen Leah, finds out that Maleficent's daughter has arrived in Auradon and is especially dismayed due to the haunting memories, with Chad adding to the scorn. The tension turns violent until Evie sprays him with a sleeping potion. Audrey then taunts Mal with Jane, prompting the girl to undo the magic she had previously performed on Jane to make her hair long and beautiful, to scare away her bullies. On Ben's coronation, Audrey stands on the sideline and witnesses Mal convince her friends to choose the side of good instead of evil and the defeat of her mother, Maleficent. She and Mal then bow to each other out of respect, their parents' history seemingly behind their shoulders. She then participates in the after-party, singing "Set It Off" with her friends and dancing with Jay. Descendants: Wicked World Audrey returns in the animated short series ''Descendants: Wicked World, voiced by Sarah Jeffery who also portrayed her in the live-action film. She remains the same as she was in the movie, and while she is still friends with Mal and Evie, their antics can sometimes get on her nerves. In addition, she is also jealous of how much attention the Villain Kids are getting. Throughout the series she has grown accustom to being prone to magical mishaps, such as getting hit by exploding cupcakes or having her hair look awful by a failed magic makeover, and getting magically teleported to the Isle of The Lost. She also is shown to be rule-abiding to a fault, refusing to partake in thievery and vandalism when dared. Despite her initial hesitation about Freddie Facilier joining Auradon, she comes to work together with her and their other friends. Though she becomes mistrustful of Mal in the second season due to her jewel being cursed and a new VK named Zevon, who took it to his advantage, she eventually came to realize the context behind Mal's actions and openly apologizes to her, even revealing that she dedicated the Jewel-bilee and her musical number to the VKs. ''Descendants 2 Audrey does not appear in the sequel, but she is mentioned several times. According to Jane, it's revealed that Audrey went to a spa vacation with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Later on, she calls Chad Charming to tell him that she got a flat tire at Sherwood Forest. Descendants 3 Wearing a brand new outfit, Audrey attends an announcement Ben has to make alongside Chad and her grandmother. She witnesses Ben ask Mal to be his queen, much to her dismay. Audrey is then berated by Queen Leah, who reminds her she was supposed to be Ben's queen and that her mother Aurora was able to hold on to a prince in her sleep, which makes things even harder for Audrey. That evening, Audrey is in tears as she writes in her diary and draws a picture of herself as queen and going old memories of her and Ben before Mal came. Wanting to become queen of Auradon by force, she declares that she will no longer be good and steals the Queen's crown and gets beckoned by Maleficent's scepter, in addition to giving herself a more villainous look. She begins her evil deeds by confronting Mal personally and turning her into an old hag, and also crashes Jane's birthday and puts everyone to sleep, recruiting Chad as her lackey. As Audrey's misdeeds end up on the news, she confronts Ben as well. He tries to appeal to her by telling her he'll forgive her if she hands over the scepter, but Audrey enraged that he doesn't realize he's the one who should be requiring forgiveness from her, transforms him into a beast. As Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos are forced to team up with Uma, Harry Hook, and Gil, Audrey watches everything from her scepter and controls soldier mascots to attack them, but this fails, and so does an attempt to imprison them in Evie's home. Chad annoys Audrey by talking too much, resulting in her imprisoning him in a closet. Audrey turns Ben, Evie, Jay, and Carlos into stone, which she had also done to Fairy Godmother, and captures Celia Facilier at the top of a tower. She fights Mal, who is transformed into a dragon, with Maleficent's scepter, but Mal fights back with Hades' ember, which had been powered by Uma. Mal succeeds in overpowering Audrey, knocking her unconscious and waking everyone up and freeing those who had been turned into stone. With the help of Hades, Mal's father, Audrey is awakened from her deep sleep. Freed from the corruption Maleficent's scepter gave her, Audrey tearfully apologizes to Mal and Ben for everything, who apologize to her back, while Leah apologizes to Mal. Having turned good once again, Audrey celebrates as Mal takes down the Isle's barrier and creates a bridge from it to Auradon, singing and dancing with Chad, and then Harry. Printed Media Descendants: Isle of the Lost Audrey makes her first appearance in the eighteenth chapter. Unlike her film self, Audrey appears to be more of an airhead. She was raised a bit more isolated from the world, albeit in a different sense, because her mother wanted nothing more than to give Audrey a perfect childhood free of anything evil and loveless. Ben goes to visit her after his failure at the Royal Council meeting. It's during this time that Ben starts to see they don't share much in common and that this was their first ''real conversation. ''Return to the Isle of the Lost: A Descendants Novel Audrey appears early on the Tourney field at the Auradon Knights' practice. She mostly remains a minor character as she stays in the background, completely unaware of what was transpiring around Auradon. Mal uses magic to make her hair resemble Audrey's as she is leaving for the Isle of the Lost with her friends after receiving an anonymous message from the island. Gallery Trivia *Audrey is the complete opposite of her mother. While her mother is sweet and kind, Audrey is self-absorbed, which Belle points out. *In the doll merchandises and animated shorts, Audrey has lighter brown hair and lighter skin tone. *Audrey's main color is pink, associated with femininity and her princess motif. *Audrey is the only princess in the entire main cast. *Audrey's absence from ''Descendants 2 has been confirmed on Twitter. *In Return To The Isle Of The Lost, it is revealed that she and Jay are the only AK and VK that did not end up as a couple despite having shared a dance together at the end of the movie. *The book Freddie's Shadow Cards indicates that she is the lead alto in the Auradon Acapella group. *Her name means "noble". *Audrey has her own short story before the threequel, called Audrey's Royal Return. *Audrey is the only character from the original cast that did not return to the sequel. Chad, Lonnie, and Jane, however, did return. **The sequel justifies her absence by saying the character was on a spa vacation with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. ***This is later followed up in the movie when Chad gets a call saying that she has a flat tire in the Sherwood Forest. Category:Descendants characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Females Category:Students Category:European characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Live-action characters Category:Disney characters Category:Singing characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Ducks Category:Anti-heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Main antagonists Category:Live-action villains